Angel and Devil
by MisaMisaLand
Summary: Post Twilight; Bella and Lottie OC weren't saved by the Cullens when James was after Bella. Now 200 years later they meet the Cullens again as the most lethal of the Volturi guard. Will they seek revenge or join the Cullen family again? READ TO FIND OU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer(for this chapter and future chapters)-I don't own Twilight!

_**This is my first fanfic! Please tell me if it is crap!**_

_**

* * *

**_Angel and Devil

Charlie's POV

Sitting on my bed while Izzy and I gave each other pedicures, someone knocked on the door, as I opened the door with my mind Izzy smelt the air and mouthed _Chelsea_ to me, and sure enough Chels walked into room holding a clipboard.

"Hey guys! Aro wants to see you now, and he means immediately!" the urgentness of Chels' voice had me and Izzy on our newly painted feet in vampire speed. Chelsea walked out calling over her shoulder, "He's in the throne room with Caius and Marcus" as me and Izzy flitted down the stone paved corridors I could here Izzy muttering under her breath about only just getting back and we're already on another assignment. Looking around at the draft filled hallways of the Volturi tower; I remember the first time I walked down these very corridors with Izzy.

_*Flashback (200 years ago)*_

_I was walking through the woods in North America, Washington. Something attacked me from behind, something strong so strong that it could have broken my neck with a pinch. It was a vampire, and his name was Jasper, I was lucky enough that his coven were 'vegetarians' and was close by to stop him before he killed me. However I was still bitten and had venom running through my veins._ _Three days later I was a newborn vampire; I created a good bond with the rest of the Cullens and was able to fit my self right into the family. A few months after that Edward came home with his new human girlfriend, Bella. Since I was still a newborn we had to take extra precautions-me and Jasper hunted before she came-but I had good control as a newborn and with a couple of deer sloshing in my stomach when Bella walked in the room I felt no desire to kill her. In the end we formed a wonderful friendship. Weeks later Bella was exposed to a passing coven-with traditional diets-and one of them, James took a liking to her, we tried to protect her but he was a born tracker, and soon in Phoenix the game was up, Bella was tricked into thinking that James had her mother hostage and fell into the trap. By the time I arrived to save her, Bella had been bitten. I was horrified as she writhed on the floor and using this advantage of my distraction James ripped me to shreds leaving me to die. The Cullens never came for me or Bella. But three days later Bella and I set off to find the Volturi. Where Bella died and reborn from the ashes as Izzy, and where Lottie transformed into Charlie. Walking away from the heartless Cullens forever._

_*End of Flashback*_

We smiled at each other as we simultaneously knocked on the huge oak doors of the throne room, Aro's jingly voice welcomed us in, opening the door with my mind I walked in, falling into step with Izzy,

"Ahh Charlotte! Isabella! Just in time! I've got an important mission for you two-" Aro announced before I cut him off,

"Just us two, or more guards?" I questioned, although we were the top Volturi guards I hated leading a whole group somewhere, it takes much longer and there's no freedom.

"Just you two," Aro beamed at us "There's this coven in Alaska that me and my brothers feel have stepped over the line, their quite a big coven, nine of them. I want you to go and teach them a lesson, but before try and convince four of them to join us. They're quite remarkable. You leave immediately; I'll send you the rest of the information on you way there." There was a tone in his upbeat voice that told us to leave.

"Yes Master." we chorused and flitted out of the room and to our shared closet, pulling on a black mini skirt, red cami-vest top and a black jacket with black knee high-heeled boots. Izzy had a matching outfit to me but white skirt, jacket, boots and a blue cami. Her blonde hair suddenly had a blue streak in it and in my jet black a blood red streak appeared. Dipping my nails into blue ink I inked an elegant tattoo onto Izzy's face and she did the same to me in red. It was ritual, our warrior tattoos. Packing our bags with another set of clothes and mobiles, laptops and passports we left our rooms in the tower for what felt like the thousandth time. Outside we jumped into my sleek-black (with red streaks) Ferrari and sped off to the airport.

######

Boarding the plane I made sure that no one was to sit next to me and Izzy, it's hard to control your thirst when there are 100 people packed into one air tight cabin, but it does make it easier to concentrate when they're at a 3 meter radius. A male flight attendant sauntered over "May I get you two lovely ladies something to drink?" He asked leaning in much to close than normal, "No thank you, we're not thirsty!" we said in unison flashing dazzling smiles at him, _you're lucky we're not thirsty, _I thought.

"Are you sure, I can get you anything you want, _anything._" He suggested, exaggerating on the last word, knowing exactly what he meant-and grossed out. I closed my eyes and connected my brain to the pushy flight attendant; _**Walk away from the two girls, **_I said into his mind and his eyes glazed over and he walked away mechanically.

"You made him go didn't you?" Izzy's head whipped round quickly to see me nod, "Oh thank god, I don't know what I'd do without you!" She breathed out in relief,

"You'd do just fine." I said smiling at her, me and Izzy had been a pair for too long; we relied on each other too much. Smiling back at me we lapsed back into silence; pulling out my computer, I saw an e-mail from Aro, nudging Izzy she began to read it over my shoulder.

**From: Aro (****)**

**Sent: 16th April 2009**

**To: Charlie (****)**

**Subject: Mission-1478**

**Hello girls, I expect you're on the plane when you read this, which is good because other wise you would want to back out of the mission.**

**Your Mission is the Cullen Coven, **

**First Priority-convince the following to join the Volturi**

**Jasper Cullen-Empath**

**Alice Cullen-Psychic (top Priority)**

**Edward Cullen-Mind reader**

**Ronald Cullen-Illusionist**

**Second Priority-Kill the rest of the Cullens**

**I know this will be your hardest mission yet, and I'm sorry to say that you are the only ones that can complete the job.**

**I know you won't fail me.**

**Your jolly Master-Aro**

We finished reading at the same time and looked at each other with mirrored expressions, the look of horror, pain and evilness-it was time to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Walking around the mall with Alice is not my favourite activity, entering yet another shop I heard a song come blaring out of the speakers, Debussy. It reminded me of B...Bella. I can barely think say her name, let alone say it; we never found her or Lottie when she was tracked by James. They both died that night, Alice had a vision of Lottie be ripped apart and Bella being drained of blood. It's already been 2 centuries yet I still haven't gotten over it, I lost not only a sister that night but also the love of my existence, the whole family never got over our loss, and never will.

I had spent the first century locked up in the attic never coming down to hunt or anything, I had took Bella's fate the hardest, sometimes I almost feel bad for not mourning for Lottie the same way, but Bella will always mean the most to me. Jasper however took the longest-out of the rest of the family-to recover from Lottie's death; he always claimed how she was the splitting image of his biological younger sister.

"Edward, which one do you think looks better? The blue or...hey Edward? Your not thinking about Bella again, are you?" Alice's bell like voice pulled me out of my reverie, "Look Edward I don't mean to be harsh, but they both died 200 years ago, don't you think that it's time to move on and accept that they're gone? I'm sure Bella wanted you to have a happy life, not spend it moping around." She said reasonably, I knew she's right, but still what she asked for is so hard, I'll never be able to be the Edward my family wants me to be.

"I know Alice; it's just so hard to forget about her." I confided in her, she looked at me sympathetically, "You don't have to forget, just let go." she said quietly, before taking my hand and pulling me out of the mall and into my silver Volvo. "You're clearly not having any fun, let's go home." she said as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Ten minutes later we arrived at our house, walking through the front door, Rosalie and Shelly bombarded Alice to show them what we bought, "Hey kids! You're back!" Esme greeted us at the bottom of the stairs, "Now, now girls what did I say? We're going hunting before we look at the clothes, Ron's getting restless." We all turned to look at Ron-who was the newest to our lifestyle, his eyes black even though the last time we hunted was only two days ago. The whole family arrived before we darted for the door, running through the forest until we reached the clearing; I caught the scent of a deer and elk.

Sensing someone other than us in the clearing I called the whole family to a stop, all looking in the same direction two shadows appeared between the trees, as they made their way towards us I notice that they are both girls, with black cloaks and hoods drawn up I couldn't make out their faces.

"The Volturi" Carlisle muttered under his breath before stepping out to welcome our 'guests'.

Lowering their hoods I gasped in shock along with the rest of my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! This is Chapter 3!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Charlie's POV

Sitting in the air tight cabin of an aeroplane I began to feel restless, and uncomfortable, Izzy had begun to hold her breath about a half hour into the journey, but I had better control than her and was fine. But I couldn't hold on much longer, landing; we both let out a sigh of relief. Flirting with a flight attendant we were let off first with just a small duffel hand-hold luggage each-I'm not expecting to be spending more than one week here. Walking as fast as we can out of the airport-without looking inhuman-and into the parking lot, we hopped into Izzy's Porsche, reading the instruction of how to find the Cullens we took off to find them, speeding at 140 miles per hour. Catching a whiff of something I called out "Stop! I smell something…vampire!" I said with a predatory smile, looking at Izzy her smile mirrored mine exactly. Pulling the car to a stop and hopping out, we set off into the deep forest with our black Volturi cloaks billowing behind us. Using my tracking skills-which were only second to Demitri's-, their scent got stronger and stronger, nearing a clearing I held out a hand to stop Izzy-the Cullens. Freezing in their paths they turned their heads in our direction, stepping out of the shadows me and Izzy lowered our hood in synchronization. With our gazes locked on theirs, the whole coven gasped in shock and disbelief.

Edward's POV

Under the hoods were two very familiar people, only different.

"Bella, Lottie...you're alive?" Alice breathed out silently, so quiet that even I-right next to her-could barely catch it, but the two girls halfway across the clearing heard it fine.

"I'm sorry but your Bella and Lottie died 200 hundred years ago." Lottie spoke up for the first time with a smirk, her voice was different from when I last heard it; it was harsh yet velvet like, almost alluring.

"Now we're Izzy and Charlie; best of the Volturi guard!" Bella said proudly, her eyes flashing with excitement at the word 'best'.

"WHAT? But Bella, Lottie you can't be part of the Volturi guard! They're not nice people, here come join us!" Alice practically shouted; she was desperate to have both her best friends back in her life. Searching for both Bella and Lottie's mind-or Izzy and Charlie's, I found nothing. I had never been able to read Bella's mind as a human but Lottie's had always been clear. Now nothing came from them.

"Can't find our minds can you pretty boy?" Lottie sneered glaring innocently yet dangerously into my eyes; I looked at her shocked; _how does she know I can't read their minds? _As if in answer to my silent question she carried on, "Izzy here can block all powers; mental and physical! She can not only protect herself from you petty powers, but she can shield anyone she wants too!" She said proudly, my jaw dropped, my Bella was now so powerful, no wonder she's the best of the best, but why Lottie is the best I have no idea. Again _they_ seem to read _my_ mind, "Charlie's not bad either, in fact she has telekinesis and she can manipulate people's minds!" None of us had expected this, Lottie had had no powers when she was with us, and this news had my family's mind whirling, practically screaming at me.

"Prove it!" Emmet spoke out, his booming voice echoing through the forest.

"Fine, this is my telekinesis-" Lottie said looking bored as she closed her eyes and immediately a tree came pulling out of the ground on it's own, hurtling towards us stopping inches away from my face. Suddenly flying up the tree went into the air and flung itself through the sky and landed far away with a loud thump. Looking at the rest of my family their faces mirrored mine; eyes wide, mouth agape.

"You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Bella pointed out, snickering with Lottie.

"Okay now for the mind controlling, I expect none of you will volunteer, so how about an animal?" Lottie said conversationally, but with a hint of amusement in her eyes that seemed almost evil. Out of nowhere I heard hooves getting louder and louder, a deer came crashing through the forest towards us and stopped abruptly next to Lottie, incredibly still.

"Charlie's going to make it dance!" Bella announced brightly-yet darkly at the same time-and sure enough the deer began to twist and twirl with such elegance no animal could ever have, "Now time to show you our real side, the side you use for the Volturi, Charlie can kill any living thing with one command in their head." Bella said much too happy, and then I got it, she was happy that the deer would die, she was a true Volturi. The deer stopped suddenly, its head turned on its own and snapping the neck, the heart of the deer that had been humming happily stopped abruptly. Opening her eyes Charlie looked at us with a predatory and menacing smile, "Now you know just how easily I can kill you with my mind, let's get down to business."

* * *

**Just realised something hope you guys don't get Lottie/Charlie mixed up with Bella/Izzy's dad, cos Charlies a girl!**

**MisaMisaLand^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, for not updating sooner, but I've had exams and then during half-term I went on holiday!!!!! I had no internet access, thus the late update.**

**Please don't kill me!!!!**

**Read and enjoy!!!(Hopefully!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Izzy's POV

As Charlie began to explain to the Cullens why we were here, I let my eyes wander to the Cullens, they were just how I remembered them, each one hadn't changed at all-not that I was expecting them to change, as they're vampires. But there we two additions to their family, this made me uncomfortable and upset, seeing them together reminds me of how much I had wanted to be part of their family. Beginning to feel the lump form in my throat I quickly reverted back to my normal expressionless Volturi self. As my gaze fell upon Edward, our eyes locked, his expression seemed almost painful, and Charlie's ring-tone jolted us out of our staring contest and we both turned to Charlie.

Charlie's POV

"The reason we're here is to give you a message from Aro, he feels that your coven-or family as you like to call it-is getting too big. In other words, he feels threatened. But that's only the baseline, the fact is, is that there is a human that knows you secrete and thinking about exposing you." I explained calmly as all the Cullens gasped in shock, _aren't they supposed to know this with Alice and Edward?_

"Well the bottom-line is, for you to do something about this, you have two options, kill him or change him." I said too harshly even in my opinion.

"What if we don't change him?" Rosalie asked smugly, as if daring me to speak.

"well then we will do it personally, and you… well lets just say most of you won't be able to make the same mistake." I laughed at the end of my speech darkly.

'Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Be my Devil Angel  
Be my shooting star  
Bye bye Angel  
Be my Devil'

My ring-tone blared out through the forest, simultaneously Izzy and I both reach up to press the button on our blue-tooths,

"Angel here." Izzy said clearly,

"Devil speaking" I said, we always answered our calls like this, it was code with Aro. But at the way we addressed ourselves the Cullen's eyes widened with shock and surprise. My eyes never leaving Jasper's as I glared at him.

Aro's voice rang out on the other end,

"Ahh Isabella, Charlotte how's the mission going?" Aro spoke joyfully, not really giving us time to answer the question, he rattled on.

"I know, I know, no doubt it's going marvellously. Anyway I called to tell that the red head is nearby, did you know that?" He asked rhetorically.

I answered anyway, "Of course I did, am I a tracker or not?" I said irritably.

"Well what do you want us to do with them?" Izzy said in a calm voice that she reserved for Aro.

"Kill them." Aro said simply all humour gone from his voice, it was an order.

"Yes Master!" Izzy and I chorused together, and the line was dead.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait!!!!**

**Chapters will be comming up soon!!!**

**-MisaMisaLand**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised this chapter is up!!! Now wasn't that fast???**

**Now sit back and enjoy the show! (well story, but you get what I mean!)**

**

* * *

**Jasper's POV

"Yes Master!" They chorused together, their voices ringing with authority. I would have stumbled back in shock- but Charlie had me in a lock-at the fact that they called Aro, Master. Symmetrical evil grins spread on Lottie's and Izzy's faces,

"Well, well, well, aren't you guys lucky…" Lottie sneered directly at me.

"You're in for one hell of a show!" Bella's musical voice rang out loudly though the trees. With that they both simultaneously stomped one foot twice (Bella left and Lottie's right), then winked discreetly, at their winks a blood red butterfly formed out of Lottie's eye, and blue from Bella's. The butterflies circled round their owners and at disappeared with a spark of lightning.

Seconds later a pair of light white feathery wings sprouted from Bella's back and spread out magnificently behind her. On Lottie however she had grown a pair of blood red horns to match her streak in her hair, and whipping menacingly behind her was a long thorny red tail with a sharp arrow on the end. They were the Angel and Devil, the nicknames finally making sense. Certain things had also changed, the elegant tattoos on their faces and streaks in their hair now prominent. The aura around them now shouted EVIL and MENACING.

As Lottie closed her eyes I know something was going to happen, and sure enough a few trees to the side fell down abruptly, clearing a path. As the trees continued to fall, two very familiar people came crashing into the clearing.

Charlie's POV

Izzy and I had never told anyone-but each other-that the change from Vampire to Devil (or Angel) was rather painful. Almost as much as Human to Vampire, and to live through it in every mission was certainly uncomfortable. But I'm sure we masked the pain well, and it was worth it. The change not only helped us appearance wise but also enhanced our speed, strength and many other vampire characteristics-by two. They are also useful and unique, Izzy's wings gave us the advantage of flight, while my tail and horns were coated with venom, one of the only things that can puncture vampire skin-and I had it under complete control. Closing my eyes I knocked a couple of trees to give way for our 'guests' and sure enough a red-head and male came hurtling from the path I cleared. Victoria and Laurent.

"Victoria, Laurent! You remember the Cullens, do you not?" I asked conversationally, gesturing to the Cullens, who growled in response.

"Oh yes! Vaguely" Victoria answered in an off-handed sort of way.

"We want revenge for what you did to James! A fight to the death!" Laurent announced proudly, how I hated them.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that we just got ordered to kill you!" Izzy chimed in enthusiastically clapping her hand and bounced energetically up and down. Everyone's jaws dropped at Izzy's words, recovering quickly Victoria narrowed her eyes at us, she was using he gift-the ability to set things alight with one glance.

"Victoria, give it up, you should know by now that your petty powers don't work on us, with Izzy here." I sneered at her, her eyes flashed with and anger, advancing on us she stepped forward. Quickly I linked my mind with hers and Laurent's, lock, I spoke in their mind and their bodies locked in place, preventing them from moving.

"Okay guys, you have two options, we can do this the easy way or the hard way-which is painful for you, but fun for us. So which one will it be?" Izzy said staring them down.

* * *

**Hope this was satisfactory! If not please I don't mind constructive criticism!**

**-MisaMisaLand**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait people, I've been very busy with more exams and stuff! But I hope this makes it up to you!**

**

* * *

  
**

Izzy's POV

Scowling at us, Victoria narrowed her eyes at the trees behind is, instantly they set alight. Knowing that soon the whole forest would be on fire, I felt Charlie use her powers to pick up the ignited trees and roll the on the forest ground-effectively putting the fire out.

"Well I guess we have our answer." Charlie said opening her eyes, "You just had to pick the harder one didn't you? But I guess it just makes this all the more entertaining for the Cullens!" Charlie laughed darkly before turning into assassination mode, "I've got Victoria covered, how about you?" She murmured to me under her breath.

"Laurent is dead." I said harshly in response, eyeing in on Laurent.

Victoria and Charlie had always been mortal enemies, ever since our first encounter with them.

_*Flash back*_

I was a fresh newborn, Charlie just months older, Charlie was not as powerful as she is now, and I hadn't perfected my shield yet. Our Angel and Devil upgrades had not appeared yet, so over all we were weak.

After weeks of tracking, we finally found James and his coven, entering the forest the trio turned round and immediately Victoria narrowed her eyes at us, but only Charlie caught on fire. As Charlie writhed in pain she closed her eyes and summoned enough strength to use her manipulation powers and stop Victoria before locking all three bodies. We quickly ripped James into sheds, before fleeing from the scene, with Victoria and Laurent still in a body lock. Charlie had received a souvenir from our first and personal mission; a scar that ran from her right shoulder blade all the way down her wrist.

And Charlie has held a grudge ever since.

_*End of flashback*_

Focussing back on the battle at hand, I concentrated on only Laurent and Charlie. Ready to attack.

Charlie's POV

Focussing on only Victoria and Izzy (we always watched each others back, no matter what) I got ready to attack. The two of us simultaneously held out our hand-without breaking eye contact with our targets- and grasped each other's hand. At the contact, lightning burst out of us, connecting our minds in a way only we can.

'_Count down from 3; 3, 2, 1.'_ I though to her, and at 1 we both attacked.

In a blink of an eye, I was behind Victoria; she was still looking at where I was standing One-eighth of a second ago. Tapping her shoulder, I put on an innocent smile as she whipped round. Extending my devil tail, I whipped it round to Victoria's legs and latched onto it, the venom coated thorns digging into her vampire flesh.

'_Take off!'_ I thought to Izzy,

'_Hand!'_ she responded, gabbing my hand she quickly lifted me off the ground circling around Victoria-my tail was now wrapped around Victoria like a snake.

'_Touch down, and unfreeze'_ Izzy said before letting go of my hand, landing softly on the forest floor, I released Laurent from his body lock. Tightening my tail coil around Victoria, she snarled and screamed in pain. I began to dace a graceful-yet slow-ballet around her slowly, releasing her from my tail cage, as the last thorn come out, Victoria collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath she didn't need. I wasn't having any of that! Using my powers I lifted her off the ground slowly, and pounced. In a matter of seconds I had her ripped into shreds; piling them I waited for Izzy to put the finishing touches on Laurent. With Laurent added to the pile, I used my telekinesis to take a matchbox out of my pocket and stroke the match, as the both hovered there, we spoke together;

"Sayonara, Victoria-san" I said while Izzy said;

"Sayonara, Laurent-san." And the match dropped into the heap of what was left of Victoria and Laurent.

Edward's POV

The 'Fight to the death' had somehow transformed into a 'Dance to the death'. It was actually strangely beautiful-in a whole very gruesome way-, although normally my eyes are automatically focus on Bella, Lottie's unique fighting style had my eyes-and the rest of my family's-drawn to her. Half way through the short fight-if you can call it that, Victoria and Laurent didn't stand a chance-Lottie began to do some elegant ballet, that some how made the fight all the more deadly. I don't know if the two girls in front of us realised it, but they were in perfect synchronisation, that I wouldn't have been surprised if they were the same person. As they said the last goodbyes-in Japanese for some reason-they turned to us. Both stomping on one foot and clicked the fingers once, the butterflies from before appeared again, once again they circled their owners and the horns, tail and wings disappeared.

"I guess you get the picture…" Lottie said boldly,

"We'll be back in one week…" Bella said in the same tone.

"If you disobey us-" Lottie continued,

"That will be you in one week." Bella's voice was tinted with threat and warning.

"Goodbye for now, my sear Cullens." They said in unison, and their pitch black Volturi cloaks tied themselves back around their neck. And with that they fled from the clearing.

Silence

* * *

**I had the whole fight for Charlie in my head, But I can't seem to put it into words! And if your asking about Izzy's battle, it's just a very normal 'rip you the shreds' thing so I didn't put much effort into it!**

**If you have any questions don't hesitate!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 already for you to read! Sorry for the delay, I went on a school camping trip for 3 days, and all I can say is that those have been the longest three days of my life! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rosalie's POV

Silence

This silence was killing me, even is we were technically dead already. Watching two member of our family run away was tearing me apart. I'd hated everyone for giving up hen we couldn't find them all those years ago, I was the last to stop looking-even Edward gave up before I did-and to be perfectly honest, deep down I know that they were still out there, that's why I had never really stopped, until now.

Just during our short encounter with Lottie and Bella, had made me realise how much they've changed.

Lottie had always been quiet and reserved. Only speaking when spoken to, but it was always because she was clam and collected. However even though she was never very open, it didn't stop the family from being drawn in by here powerful charisma. Out of all the vampires I've met-excluding Emmett-she was my best friends.

Now seeing her was like meeting a whole other person; her dark, destructive character, was frightening. Beneath the rebellious, vengeance exterior, she seemed cursed, tortured and in pain.

Where had my best friend gone?

Bella is a whole other story, I admit, I was jealous of her. Jealous that she was human, and angry that she was willing to throw away every that I've ever wanted; I've every needed, and just for Edward. I saw her as stupid, that she was given a chance to stay human, and yet she was determined to choose the other. I was never given that choice and deep down I had wanted her to live my life for me. And now she will never get that chance to do that one thing for me, for she is now even more trapped than I.

Edward's POV

My feet seemed to be moving on their own accord, running, my whole family were silent-lost in their own thoughts. Entering the house at human pace, I realised that we never did hunt, but I'm sure that no one had an appetite now, not even Ronald.

'_Family meeting'_ Alice's voice rang though me head as I made my way to the dinning room. My whole family looked up from the table than was never used, as I walked in the room.

"I know that seeing Bella and Lottie-I mean Izzy and Charlie-again was a shock, but we have bigger matters at hand." Carlisle began.

"I'm sorry but Shelly and I are a little lost, Izzy and Charlie are the old Bella and Lottie? But I thought you said they'd passed?" Ronald interrupted rudely.

"We thought that they died when Alice had a vision, she saw Lottie being ripped apart and Bella bitten. Apparently Lottie must have reassembled and Bella changed. But the most important thing is that human. If we don't come to a decision, we'll all die." Carlisle said earnestly.

Suddenly everyone's thoughts erupted loudly into my brain.

'_I can't see anything, I feel so blind!_'-Alice

'_Will they really kill their own family?'_-Esme

'_They don't have the guts!'_-Ronald

'_Imagine, my best friend killing me…'_-Rosalie

"Let's put it to a vote." I said cutting off all thoughts, Carlisle's head nodded in agreement. "Okay, we have two options; we change the boy-we're safe, but the boy is forever dead inside. Or we leave him be, but we all die. So a tough decision. All in favour for not changing him put your hand up." I said putting up my hand to vote for it. To my surprise Rosalie's also came up along with Carlisle, Alice and Emmett. I looked at Rosalie in surprise, registering my look she thought to me;

'Don't look at me like that! It's just that…this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone to vote no for me.' She looked at me intensely, I nodded in understandment, looking at my family member's vote, we had already out voted them so I didn't ask the opposing question. Half an hour later of arguing we finally came to a compromise; we didn't change thee boy, but still held a fight with the Volturi (it hurt too much to say their names). Even though we knew we didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait, I'll try and update soon! But I've had another idea in my head-for another story-but don't worry I will finish this one before starting another! Also I've always seen rosalie as the kind of girl that has very deep and sensitive emotions, that she hides from everyone-even Jasper and edward, all in all I think Rosalie is my favourite charcter. ****Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the long waited Chapter 8! I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time, **

**The truth is I forgot I had a story going on until the other day!**

**I feel really bad :(**** But I've finished the story by hand now(I always right by hand first!) so the updates should be quicker, please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Alice's POV

Logging onto my laptop, I though back over today's events, seeing my long-lost-best friends again had not been in my schedule. I had to know my about them! Quickly I typed in the Volturi's website and password. A professional webpage came up and I typed 'Izzy and Charlie' in the search engine. Nothing; remembering what they'd called themselves when answering their calls I hastily typed in 'Angel and Devil', instantly a page popped up; entitled 'Angel and Devil of the Volturi'.

_**Angel's Biography:**_

_Angel, also known as Isabella (Izzy) Marie Swan Volturi; is the top member of the Volturi guard, along side with her partner in crime, Charlie Volturi-the Devil._

_Angel has been with the Volturi guard for over 200 years, when she first came to join the guard she worked quickly to the top and 10 years later she became one of Aro's most trusted people._

_The Volturi's Opinions:_

_Aro-She has always been the quiet and clam one more of a protector than a fighter, but a brave one at heart._

_Marcus-Not a person of many words._

_Caius-It was a pleasure training her._

_Felix-A brave girl._

_Demitri-A closed and stubborn person._

_Heidi-My favourite dress up doll._

_Jane-Annoys me that I cannot attack her, but still a true friends._

_Alec-A nice girl, but don't get on her bad side._

_Reading about Bella, she seemed the same yet different, she seemed more kept to herself, from what others have said. Scanning the list again I'm relieved that she has kept some of her human characteristics; such as being protective, a true friends and her stubbornness that I loved-yet hated-so much about her; the way how she didn't let me-or Edward-spend any money on her, the way-_

_Stopping in mid thought I remember Edward. Quickly I start thinking of more trivial things, such as those shoes I saw on Sunday, with the cute little bows. Reaching for the mouse I redirect the page to Lottie's biography._

_**Devil's Biography:**_

_Devil, or more formally know as Charlotte (Charlie) Kathryn Bennett Volturi is the top most member of the Volturi Guard, along with full time partner; Izzy Volturi. Although the two sisters are formally known as equals it is an unsaid fact that Charlie plays the more dominate part as head of Guard._

_The devil has been with the Volturi for a little over 200 years, starting off at the very bottom of the hierarchy, she and Angel worked quickly though the ranks and reached the top of the Guard in the short space of 10 years._

_The Volturi's Opinion:_

_Aro-There are a million ways to describe this girl, but I can truthfully say that she is the one person in this world that I can trust completely, as there are things that she knows that my brothers no none of._

_Marcus-She is a girl that is full of determination; this quality of hers is often mistaken as lethal._

_Caius-She along with Angel are the most gifted I have ever met. _

_Felix-She is strange, she doesn't talk much, but is spoken to a lot, many seem to find her easy to confide in; I included._

_Demitri-After me she is the best tracker in the world, training with her is the best._

_Jane-Although she is almost always protected by Angel, she has often had her shield let up for me to let out my anger, and torture her; only family would do that._

_Alec-I have never seen anyone as determined as Devil, I have also never seen her show any signs of weakness._

Lottie's biography shocked me. Judging from the encounter back in the clearing, I was sure that Lottie had changed into a truly evil person. But reading the opinions of many of the Volturi, it seems that she hasn't changed much, her determination has stuck with her. When we were looking for Bella; she didn't give up and it was she that succeeded. She had also tried everything in her power to over come her newborn thirst when she was first around Bella. There is also the one thing that has always amazed me; the way people confide in her knowing that she won't judge or laugh, yet she doesn't really open up to people. That gift is truly amazing.

* * *

**Hope it was worth you waiting! Please review-good or bad I don't mind! **

**-MisaMisaLand **


	9. Chapter 9

**There you go, its chapter 9!The shortest chapter yet, sorry this is very short but I though it was appropriate for this story! So it back and enjoy! (Hopefully you'll enjoy it!)**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie's POV

One week later…

The day has come, the day of the fight. The day that my best friend will kill me.

We spent hours hunting last night, trying to gather all the strength we have. Jasper had also tried to train us in hopes of somehow defending ourselves.

Running to the clearing, I knew they were already there, the familiar aroma of my best friend; honey suckle and exotic fruits, entwined with the scent I'd always thirsted and hated; strawberries and freesias. Bursting into the clearing we were met with two hooded creatures.

Upon our arrival the hooded creature lifted their heads and removed their hoods. I don't what I was expecting, for them to be happy and excited? Probably, they'd seemed so full of dark humour when dealing with Victoria and Laurent. Instead I saw nothing; their faces were blank, no emotion leaked through their carefully composed masks, if I didn't know better I would have assumed they were simply bored. But I did now better; they were dreading this as much as we were.

Izzy's POV

The week passed too quickly for my liking. The eve of the meeting the Cullens had come, and it only now do I realise that this is not the sweet revenge I wanted. Sure I want them to feel pain-I mean I'm still a Volturi- but I think I want them to feel the emotional pain that I went through, not the physical pain of dying.

For the first time in my existence, I didn't voice my thoughts to Charlie, I'm scared that she might think me a coward, which is completely insane because Charlie is the least judgemental person I know-always understanding.

Running through the forest I contemplated about telling her how I feel. But entering the clearing all thoughts were shunted aside; what matters the most now is finishing our mission.

Drawing up our hoods we waited for the family we were once part of, the family we must kill.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**

**-MisaMisaLand**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey twilighters! My trusty readers, this is Chapter 10! Woohoo!!! nearly done :( only two chapters left including this one-I'm gonna miss this story but it's been great while it lasted!

On with the story!

* * *

Jasper's POV

This was not how I thought I was going to die. Actually since I've been a vampire, I didn't think I would ever die. But to die in the hands of my own family, my own sisters; I did not see this coming.

Lifting their hoods their faces blank with no emotion; I feel useless, not only can I not feel their emotions, I can't even read them off the faces or-

"Jasper! Please can you stop with the conversation in your head?" An irritated Edward hissed at me, interrupting my thoughts. Trying to not think, I looked up to greet Lottie and Bella, the sisters I lost so many years ago.

"Well judging from your stance, facial expressions and the fact that there is no newborn with you, you've chosen to fight? Are we correct?" Lottie-or Charlie I don't know- spoke up breaking the si9lence.

Nodding in response Carlisle walked forwards to the front of the family, "We will do everything in our power to protect the boy in school that knows of our secret." He said, the compassion hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Well then I guess you leave us no choice." Bella speaks up in the same detached voice as Lottie.

Stomping their feet the familiar butterflies appeared and within second the two girls in front of us transformed; in their place were the Angel and Devil.

Sinking into battle crouches my family emotionally prepared themselves, I can fell the immense fear of losing her family coming from Esme, and the sheer determination coming from Emmett and Carlisle.

Suddenly an invisible source pulled, and I was airborne, flying to the edge of the clearing along with Alice, Edward and Ronald. Our puzzled faces must have been clear;

"Master Aro treasures your incredible gifts; it would be a waste to lose them without actually thinking about it." Bella explained with an air of obviousness.

"First we will deal with your less gifted family members, and then if you still wish to suffer the same fate…then we will kill you." Lottie continued pleasantly; as if talking of the weather. And with a final invisible tug from Lottie-to check the body locks- they both turned their attention to the rest of the family.

Charlie's POV

Turning my gaze to the 'less gifted' part of the family, I saw in peripheral vision that Alice was clutching and dry sobbing into Jasper's shirt, Edward and Ronald trying to avert their gazes from the rest of their family.

Quickly I split the remaining family into two groups in the way Izzy and I discussed before hand; I would take on Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle. While Izzy would take care of Esme and Shelly. Putting them into body locks Izzy and I sank into crouches while clasping our hands together, the familiar spark appeared and our minds were connected.

'_From 3?'_ I asked Izzy in her mind,

'_5'_ She corrected, I knew she had to mentally prepare for this.

'_5, 4, 3, 2, 1'_ I said slower than usual.

Together on one we both advanced, extending my tail I tried to avoid Rosalie's pleading face, whipping my tail out I latched onto something.

Rosalie.

She screamed out in pain and moved her leg, a familiar jingle sounded out. I froze.

'_Stop!'_ I told Izzy-who was about to spread her wings.

That jingle of jewellery, identical to the one I hear in every step I take, but the sound didn't come from me, it came from Rosalie.

_*Flashback*_

_Rosalie had just been shopping with Alice, I couldn't go, I was still a newborn._

"_Hey Lottie! Look what I bought for you!" Rosalie called to me from the front door, suddenly I saw a beautiful charm dangling in front of my face. It was a four leaf clover made of silver and diamonds. Attaching it to my charm anklet, Rose and I admired it, shimmering in the sunlight. At that moment Emmett came crashing through the wall and onto my out stretched leg, as he got up and ran after Jasper, I saw it; a diamond leaf had fell off my four leaf clover, it was now a common three leaf clover._

_We both stared at it not knowing what to do. Quickly Rose pulled out an earring and pierced the single leaf adding a clip, attaching it on her own charm anklet._

_Pairing the now two charms together they made a full four leaf clover._

"_Now," She said happily, "we'll be lucky together!" _

_*End of Flashback*_

"You still have it?" I asked her in disbelief. Nodding she lifted up her trouser leg and there it was gleaming in the sun. Reaching into my right boot, I unclipped it and lifted in up to show her. She smiled a small smile, and suddenly our friendship reared its beautiful head.

'_Are we leaving?'_ Izzy's voice rang in my head.

'_I think we are.'_ I responded in awe.

* * *

I hope this didn't disappoint you, I really didn't want to have a fight bettween them :(, I'm sorry but this had been all planned out.)

MisaMisaLand


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey fellow twilighters!**

**Heres the last chapter of this story! (I'm pretty sure that its the shortest chapter too!)  
I hope it was worth the wait! **

* * *

Jasper's POV

Rosalie cried out in pain as Lottie's Devil tail punctured her leg, then suddenly I felt a fresh wave of emotion. Disbelief. Lottie and Bella had froze I felt the invisible bounds disappear-but none of us moved an inch-and the shield that surrounded Lottie had come down.

Looking into Lottie's eyes they were blank, like she was looking at something that we couldn't see- it was the same glassy eye look that my Alice always wore when in a vision.

Abruptly Lottie snapped out of her daze and refocused her attention on Rosalie.

Staring in disbelief she asked, "You still have it?" _Have what?_

Rosalie nodded and lifted up her jean leg, on her ankle was the same anklet that she wore everyday. With no fail-even when Alice screamed that it didn't match her outfit- we all knew it was important and special to her, but none of us knew why. As Lottie began the reach into her high-heeled boot, the pieces fell into place; they had friendship anklets.

Exchanging looks that shout realisation and surprise Rosalie and Lottie both shared tears that will never fall. As their eyes met I felt the strongest waves of friendship coming at me like an avalanche.

We were safe.

Backing away Bella and Lottie both stomped and clicked the butterflies appeared again; enabling the horns, tail and wings to vanish.

Something white zoomed through the air and suddenly Lottie was clutching a folded white piece of paper in her left hand.

With one last sweeping look they both took off, with their cloaks billowing behind them.

Suddenly they stopped at the edge of the clearing, without turning back they said;

"Farewell my family, we will always remember you, may this be the last time we meet."

And suddenly they were gone.

Charlie's POV

As Izzy and I took off away from our only family forever, I took out the note that Rose gave me.

_Lottie, (no matter what, you'll always be my little Lots.)_

_I'm glad you made the right choice._

_I'm so proud of you_

_Your Best friend, soul mate and sister,_

Rose

_I'll love you forever_

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

Boohoo :( it's all finished now!

Thanks for sticking with me, and I would appreiciate it if you would reveiw! So press that button!

-MisaMisaLand!


End file.
